Family Time
by daxy
Summary: After the events in Family Business, every member of the team relaxes. Ryan SLASH!---4th story in my H/C Universe---


**Summary: After the events in Family Business, every member of the team relaxes. ****Ryan SLASH!---4th story in my H/C Universe---**

**-I-**

**Saturday 12th June, 2008, 11:30**

Calleigh and Horatio walked out of the hospital, well, Calleigh sat in a wheelchair, it was hospital procedure. Horatio pushed the couple's now 18 days old sons in front of him, in a baby-carriage. They were asleep so they didn't hear their mother's complaints about how she could walk by herself.

"I didn't hurt my legs." She muttered, "They work absolutely fine."

Horatio and the nurse, who pushed Calleigh's chair, exchanged a glance and a grin. They both knew that Calleigh was in a bad mood because she had barely been able to sleep in the hospital bed, she had said that they were uncomfortable. And she had also stayed in the hospital longer then she had too, at least according to her.

"Calleigh, just relax. The nurse is doing the walking for ya." Horatio smiled and Calleigh glared at him.

She wanted to walk, even run, specially after four days in a hospital bed. She had so much energy, but she was also tired.

"I feel like running." She sighed.

"Not going to happen." Horatio said quickly, "Not until the doctor says it's alright. And this weekend is a short vacation for us. So we shall only relax."

"I won't stay in bed! I refuse to!" Calleigh growled.

"Okay, we'll sleep on the couch instead." Horatio grinned.

After a while they arrived to Horatio's hummer, where Eric was waiting for them.

"Hi Cal, I bet you're really happy to be out of the hospital." Eric smiled and gave Calleigh a hug.

"You have no idea." Calleigh smiled back.

She got into the passenger seat, while Eric helped Horatio put the twins in the backseat. Eric then sat down between the boys, while Horatio drove home.

"Thanks for everything." Horatio smiled at the nurse before they left.

"No problem, Lt. Just make sure that she rests."

"I will." Horatio smiled and then left.

Calleigh seemed to think that the car seat was comfortable, because she fell asleep even before Horatio had started the car.

"She didn't sleep at the hospital?" Eric asked surprised, "Is that her snoring?" He exclaimed when Calleigh's snoring could be heard loudly in the car.

"She said that the hospital bed was uncomfortable, and yes that is her snoring." Horatio chuckled, "She only snores this loudly when she's really tired."

Eric chuckled. Calleigh snored louder then he did.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit you guys so much while you were at the hospital. I meant to come there everyday." Eric said.

"Oh no, Eric, you don't have to come everyday. You have to give yourself a bit of spare time too. But I guess it was Natalia who took a lot of your spare time." Horatio smirked as Eric blushed.

"A little." He admitted, and tried t hide his blush.

After a fifteen minutes Horatio stopped in the garage and woke Calleigh up.

"We're home Cal." He smiled.

Calleigh yawned and smiled widely as she recognized their garage. She got out of the car and quickly opened the front door.

"Finally!" She sighed in relief.

Horatio and Eric chuckled at her as they carried the twins inside. They were still asleep.

"Oh somebody bought food for us!" Calleigh exclaimed from the kitchen, she walked out in the hallway.

"Alexx did that." Eric said.

"Oh I have to call her and thank her." Calleigh smiled, "When you two get a little older you will taste real food." She said to Jr and Donovan, who had just woke up.

"Are you hungry right now?" Horatio asked.

"Nope, just tired. So if you two don't mind I think I'm going to get some sleep." She said.

"Sleep as much as you want." Horatio and Eric said.

Calleigh hugged them both and then walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. Horatio and Eric walked to the living room and sat down in the couch with one baby each in their arms.

"18 days old, and already they've been through so much." Eric said as he gently caressed Jr's head.

"Yeah, they sure are going to have quite an eventful life." Horatio smiled.

"So did you guys have time to talk about the baptizing of these little guys?"

"Yeah… in three or four weeks we'll baptize them." Horatio smiled.

Eric gave Horatio a huge smile. Eric was the twins godfather and Alexx their godmother. Eric was honored to be the godfather and he loved the boys. He knew that with parents like Horatio and Calleigh, they would both become wonderful people.

"And the wedding?" Eric asked.

Horatio smiled, "We don't know yet. Maybe in a couple of months."

It was Calleigh who had proposed and Frank would be the best man, and Natalia the maid of honor. His and Calleigh's dream was to get married in the backyard, but the both knew that it could even take a few years before they actually did get married, life had seemed to hectic recently, and now they just wanted to relax and simply be with their sons. Marriage would come later, but hopefully within a year.

"And what about.. Kenwall's funeral?" Eric asked hesitantly.

"Well, it's next weekend." Horatio sighed.

He knew that it was the only thing bothering Calleigh right now. She was still sad of course, and she tried not to think about having to bury her beloved father. Kenwall had made a mistake before his death, but he was still her father, and every time she thought of him, she thought of her youth. He had been more sober back then, and he used play with her at the playground in their backyard and he taught her everything he knew about guns. Memories like that meant a lot to Calleigh.

"How is she handling it?" Eric asked.

"Pretty good. She's sad of course." Horatio sighed, "But both she and I will feel better later. We will survive."

"Yes you will." Eric smiled.

**-I-**

Cole was asleep in Ryan's bed. Ryan watched from the doorway and suddenly thought of a little prank. He went to the kitchen and found a bucket. He filled it with water and sneaked back into the bedroom. Just as Ryan was about to pour the water all over Cole, he woke up. Ryan quickly hid the bucket on the floor, behind his legs.

"What are ya doing?" Cole asked sleepily.

"Just watching you." Ryan grinned, "You looked so peaceful when you were asleep."

"Thank you." Cole smiled and reached his hand out to Ryan, "Want to join me?"

Ryan shook his head and smirked. Before Cole could ask what he was smirked about, Ryan poured all the water over him. Making Cole completely wet and the bed too. Ryan laughed and then ran out of the bedroom. Cole cursed, climbed out of the bed and started searching for his lost lover.

"Ryan! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Cole chuckled, "I promise I won't hurt ya."

Ryan was hiding behind his coach, which stood un a corner. If Cole found him he would have no way to escape, but he didn't mind.

"Ryan! Please?" Cole chuckled.

Cole opened every door in the apartment but couldn't find Ryan. He frowned and even checked under the kitchen sink.

"No one can just disappear." He muttered to himself.

Ryan couldn't contain his laughter and soon realized that Cole must have heard him giggling a little bit. Cole smirked as he sneaked towards the couch.

"Bu!" He shouted as he looked over the edge. Ryan jumped in fear and then laughed as he saw Cole.

"You were hiding at a simple place like this?" Cole asked.

"It couldn't have been simple since it took you a long time to find me." Ryan smirked.

Cole gently climbed over the edge and laid down next to Ryan.

"You're sill ticklish?" He asked.

"No Cole, No!" Ryan laughed as Cole started tickling him. He squirmed and accidentally hit Cole in the stomach with his knee. Cole didn't stop because of that though. He kept on tickling Ryan.

"Alright, I surrender!" Ryan laughed after a while, "You may punish the way you want to."

Cole thought for a second, "Hmm… Alright… let me think about it. Tonight I will have my vengeance."

Ryan chuckled and gave Cole a deep kiss.

**-I-**

**15:30**

"Oh my God!" Sebastian exclaimed as he covered his eyes and quickly left his father's bedroom. Frank and Molly had just been in the middle of some cuddling when Frank's youngest child, Sebastian had opened the door to ask his father for some help in math.

"Um, dad, whenever you're finished… I need your help." Sebastian said and walked back to his room.

Frank and Molly quickly got dressed and laughed. They sat down on the bed and sighed.

"That was my youngest child, Sebastian." Frank said to Molly, "He's 15 and he is angry all the time."

Molly laughed, "He's a teenager Frank."

"So are the rest of my kids." Frank muttered, "Erin is 16, and Lucas is 19."

"Soon they're all grown up and out of the house."

"Yeah, I'll miss them." Frank sighed, "But with you beside me I won't be completely alone."

Molly chuckled and gave Frank a kiss, "Let's go help your son."

Frank nodded and together they left the bedroom. They blushed as they bumped into Sebastian in the kitchen.

"I just came here to get a drink." Sebastian said, "So… who is this?"

"Hello, I'm Molly Sanders." Molly shook hands with Sebastian before Frank ever had a chance to introduce her.

"Are you the girl my dad talks about in his sleep?" Sebastian asked, grinning.

Frank blushed and cleared his throat, "She's a detective like me. We work together."

"Isn't that hard?" Sebastian asked.

Frank looked a but surprised at his son. For the past three years Sebastian had never cared about anything that had to do with his father and mother's life. He kept to himself and seemed to love to argue. Something Molly would have to get used if she spent more time in Frank's house. Out of the three children, Sebastian was the only one living in Frank's house every single day. Erin and Lucas spent one week at their mother's place and one week at Frank's.

"Work is work, we never let that interfere with our personal lives." Molly smiled.

"Okay." Sebastian nodded, "Well I'm happy to meet you."

"And I'm happy to meet you." Molly smiled.

Sebastian winked at his father and then hurried back to his room.

"What about me helping ya?" Frank asked.

"It can wait." Sebastian called from his room.

"So tell me about Erin and Lucas." Molly smiled as she and Frank sat down by the kitchen table.

"Erin is a rebel, though not in a bad way. I've discovered recently that it's not me and my ex-wife that she's trying to piss of, by being a rebel." Frank said, "It's her mother's parents. They are very traditional. So therefore Erin has two rings in her eyebrow, one in her lip, one in her tongue and both her ears are filled with earrings."

"And all that to piss her grandparents off?" Molly chuckled.

"Yeah. And she dresses like a punk-rocker too. But I'm proud of her. And there is nothing wrong with her style." Frank smiled proudly, "Lucas is actually very polite, but he does have a short fuse and can get angry pretty fast. Though he never becomes violent, he just has a hard time calming down."

"Does he do anything rebel like?" Molly asked.

"He drives a motorcycle if you can call that being a rebel like thing… and he curses a lot in front of his grandparents." Frank grinned, "All of the kids likes to piss off their grandparents."

"I was the same when I was a kid." Molly smiled, "I loved pissing my grandparents off, but I was always twice as bad when it came to my parents."

"Thank god my kids ain't like that. They just have a bad mood, like most teenagers."

Molly nodded. Frank stood up and took her hand. They went out to the back porch, where Frank had put some wine.

"Are we eating out here tonight?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I already ordered food." Frank smiled.

Molly chuckled and gave Frank a deep kiss. Sebastian smiled from his window as he peeked down at the couple.

**-I-**

**18:30**

Eric and Natalia kissed each other as they sat down by a small table in a fancy restaurant.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Natalia smiled at Eric.

"Anything for my lady." Eric winked at her.

They ordered their food and al the time they held each other's hands.

"I had no idea that Eric Delko was such a romantic guy." Natalia teased.

The table had living candles and Eric had acted like a gentleman the whole day. Opening doors for her, he even offered to carry her when he thought her high heels were hurting her.

"Surprised huh?" He asked and Natalia nodded, "Well I have many more surprises for you."

"Can't wait for find out what they are." Natalia smiled.

Eric gave her hand a soft squeeze and winked at her.

"Do you think our relationship will be stronger since we've known each other as friends for so long?" Eric asked once their food arrived.

Natalia thought for a second, "Yeah I do. At least for us." She said, "But sometimes it doesn't matter how long you've known someone, because the romantic and loving side of someone can always surprise you, and the person can turn out to be very different from the person you're used to."

"Has it ever happened to you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, with Nick." Natalia shrugged, "He was a great friend, but a crazy husband."

Eric nodded. He had never liked Nick. Especially not after he had seen Natalia's reaction towards him, the first time she meet him after he had been in jail. He would never hit a woman. He couldn't understand how you could hit someone you love.

"I will never treat you do the way he did." Eric said seriously.

"Of that I have no doubt." Natalia smiled.

She knew how different Eric and Nick were. Eric was such a caring and loving person, and violence for him was wrong. She knew that she was respected by him, and that she never had to be afraid of him. Eric smiled her, reached over the table and gave her a deep kiss.

**-I-**

**20:30**

"What have you planned now Horatio?" Calleigh asked as Horatio blindfolded her.

He took her hand carefully and guided her down the beach. Calleigh thought they had walked forever when he finally stopped.

"Are you ready?" Horatio asked. Calleigh nodded.

Horatio removed the blindfold and Calleigh gasped when she saw what he had done. It was so romantic. He had spread out a blanket on the beach, living candles and in the middle of the blanket was a chocolate cake. Calleigh's favorite. Horatio hade made the cake himself after Eric had gone home, and Calleigh was still asleep.

Calleigh sat down with a huge smiled, Horatio sat down next to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah." Horatio smiled, "I'll do anything for you Calleigh."

Calleigh couldn't stop a few tears from falling as she hugged Horatio hard. Horatio looked over her shoulder and saw his and Calleigh's neighbor Jenny give him two thumbs up. She was looking after the twins while Horatio and Calleigh had a well deserved evening together.

"This is so romantic Horatio." Calleigh smiled, "And you made my favorite cake."

Horatio nodded and took some of the chocolate on his finger. He smeared it out on Calleigh's cheek. Calliegh laughed and did the same on Horatio. After a while they had ate a lot of the cake, while on the same time covering each other's faces with chocolate.

"Now we're dirty." Calleigh chuckled, "We have to wash it off."

She stood up, but before she could leave Horatio grabbed her hand.

"There is water right here." He smiled and nodded towards the ocean.

"Well, then what are you waiting for Handsome. Last one in has to clean the kitchen for a month." Calleigh laughed and ran towards the ocean. Horatio was quick to follow though, and just as Calleigh's toe touched the water he pulled her backwards and she landed on his chest.

"No fair!" She chuckled.

Horatio gave her a kiss and then stood up and ran down to the ocean. Calleigh ran after him and jumped up into his strong arms.

"I guess I have to clean the kitchen for a whole month then." She chuckled.

"Nah, you win. You were the first one in." Horatio grinned.

"Only with the toe."

Horatio shrugged, "It's good enough."

Calleigh chuckled and gave Horatio a deep kiss.

**The End!**

**AN: Please review! And thanks for reading this!**

**Here is the summary for the sequel:**

**_When several people from the mayors office and the captain himself are killed, Horatio is forced to be temporary Captain. It's a stressful job and it doesn't help that Rick Stetler argues with Horatio constantly. The team soon realized that Miami is about to be attacked by a group of terrorists! But when and where will they attack? And how many people are standing in the way for the group to take control of the town?_**

**I will try to post the first chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
